custombioniclesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Dawgra
Hi Dawgra -- we are excited to have Custom Bionicles PL as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Kośka - Hej. Na Biopedii pisałeś coś o tym, że będę tu administratorem. To jak? Dawgra=Ok. Krahu-Dawgra moge zostać Administratorem? Kośka - Takie rzeczy do mnie, Krahu. Dawgra jest głównie od rzeczy drobnych: usuwania spamu i pisania stron ciekawostek. Krahu-Dawgra umiesz robić mody lub zmieniać tekstury w Gothic II? Warox - ja umiem zmieniać teksty (i znam kody do Gothic II). Dawgra-Sorry mam Gothic I... Krahu-Warox a kto ich nie zna?Dawgra chyba tak samo się zmienia tekstury w Gothic I i Gothic II? Dawgra-Być może są tutoriale w sieci... Greetings from Angielski Wersja Wiki Pozdrowienia, Dawgra! Ja admin Angielski w wersji Custom Bionicles! Cieszę się, aby pomóc Ci w tym wiki.Please Ask Me a Question dowolnym czasie. Dobre szczęście z waszym nowym wiki! -- Wyrocznia 00:35, 20 maj 2008 (UTC) P.S:Proszę mi wybaczyć za moje Angielski-Polski gramatyki. Dawgra: Thanks. - Dziękuje. Kośka - Dawgra, możesz odebrać temu gościowi uprawnienia? Skoro już i tak tu nie wróci i jest zablokowany... Formatting Main Page Sure.I would be happy to.You'll have to fill the boxes in,though. --The Oracle 21:03, 21 maj 2008 (UTC) all the source code on the Main Page,then put the code found [[User:The Oracle23/Main Page|here] instead.--The Oracle 21:37, 21 maj 2008 (UTC)] Zabezpieczenia Kośka - Dawgra, sądzisz, że dobrze jest zabezpieczać artykuły, czy zostawić je bez zabezpieczeń? Pamiętasz, co się działo na Biopedii bez zabezpieczeń? Więc może jednak lepiej? Dawgra-Może....A można że twórca edytuje?(Jeśli tak to Ok.) Kośka - A da się tak w ogóle? Daw - Nie wiem.Bo to moja pierwsza wikia! Kośka - Ja też pierwszy raz jestem Adminem wiki, ale już się trochę zorientowałam. Nie da się. Tylko: wszyscy, zarejestrowani lub Admini. Daw-Ok Admini lub rejestr. Kośka - A więc którzy? Bo mój pomysł jest taki: szablony, np. Wojownicy, zarejestrowani, a strony czyjegoś autorstwa tylko administratorzy, po tym, jak je skończy, oczywiście. Dawgra-Zgoda. Kadinnui Siemcia. Niedługo zamieszczę moje M.O.C.'ki. I jak mój Vahiki? Mogę być adminem? Dawgra - Po pierwsze Kośka cię sprawdzi :) P.s. Vahiki może być! Kośka - Kadinnui, to nie jest miejsce do rozmów o MOC. A o ile dobrze zauważyłam nie masz jeszcze zbyt dużych umiejętności. Nazwa Kośka - Dawgra, nie sądzisz, że to denerwujące, że tamta beznadziejna wiki pisze: "A tu mamy odnośnik do polskiej wersji naszej wiki"? Przecież jesteśmy samodzielni, ich tu nie ma, radzimy sobie sami, to co, mają to wykorzystywać? Może lepiej zmienić nazwę wiki na... np. MOC Master albo Droga MOC? Tamci po prostu wykorzystują samą nazwę. Daw - Mam fajną nazwę Bionicle-MASTERS. Zrobię nowe logo a maskotką jest jakiś Toa. Kośka - Maskotką? Czyli czym? Ale nie ważne. Uprzedziłam tych z angielskiej, że mają przestać się nami reklamować, ale jeszcze jutro sprawdzę. Jak nie przestaną, to kontaktujemy się z wyższymi, tymi z Wikia.com. Co ty na to? Daw-Ok.P.s.Odwiedzi nas WERAX. Szablony --Werax 16:47, 4 cze 2008 (UTC) - Dawgra, może utworzysz "Szablon:Zdarzenia"? Przy okazji, tu jest lista szablonów do uaktywnienia: * Szablon:Broń * Szablon:Tabela Broni * Szablon:Dane Opowiadań * Szablon:Tabela Opowiadań A wiesz co? Powiem ci, że ta strona jest super. Daw-Dzięki.Szablony to pomyślę. --Werax 18:20, 4 cze 2008 (UTC) - I jak? Zdecydowałeś się? A tak przy okazji,: * w "Szablonie:Broń" wpisz do danych "Użytkownik Broni", "funkcje" i "status" *, a w "Szablonie:Dane Opowiadania" wpisz do danych "Autor", "Główny wątek", "Główne postacie" i "Miejsce akcji". Daw-Ok.Ale jestem teraz leniwy. Hmm, coś praca tworzyciela Szablonów wzięła górę, co? Kośka - Chwila, chwila, szablony to ja zrobiłam, więc do mnie to kieruj! Może sprawdzaj to czasem, bo niby nie ja założyłam tę wiki, a ja tu robię większość tego, co tu jest. Logo, szablony, poprawki... I co? Kośka - Dawgra zajmował się tylko jednym szablonem, Maintop'em. Jego wkład. Jak ktoś chce o szablonach, to do mnie, bo tak właściwie, to Dawgra jest tu jak każdy inny, z tym, że podrzuca pomysły. A prawdziwym Administatorem to w praktyce jestem tylko ja. Kośka - Ja wymyśliłam te wszystkie szablony, a więc może odpowiem, co? Dzięki, wiem, że są niezłe. Miały być oryginalne i chyba takie są. :) Ale następnym razem Werax kieruj takie prośby do mnie, bo Dawgra się takimi rzeczami raczej nie zajmuje. Kurcze, będę musiała to napisać w regulaminie. :D Kośka - A i jeszcze jedno: dwa z tych szablonów (Szablon:Tabela Broni i Szablon:Tabela Opowiadań) pewnie nie będą szablonami, tylko zwykłymi stronami, bo będą duże. A tamtym o opowiadaniach zajmę się jutro, dobra? BIO DOOKU - ZROBISZ CHIROMU BIO DOOKU I IMPERATORA?? BIO DOOKU - DZIĘKI.CZYM MOGĘ SIĘ SIĘ OWDZIĘCZNY?? Dawgra - Jak chcesz. Kośka - Co to jest "Icy Tower"? Dawgra - http://free4web.pl/Click?61529 . Jala3551 - Jak robisz te postscie np Toa Dawgra Kośka - Jak znam gry z udostępnionym kodem, to plikami o odpowiednim rozszerzeniu. Kośka - A do ciebie Jala, zrób sobie stronę użytkownika. I koniecznie przeczytaj regulamin i pomoc w edycji. --Kadinnui 07:44, 21 lip 2008 (UTC) Dawgra daj mi link do jakiegoś Kita (Chimoru i takie różne) Dawgra- (Wyjmuje miecz świetlny i wskazuje na link) http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=170996 . Wewnętrzne Kośka - Hej, Dawgra. Coś mało się pokazujesz. Jak ci się podobają nowe Ostrzeżenia, Pochwały i tym podobne? Zmieniłam kolory masek i paski. Teraz nie trzeba podawać długości, same się wpasują. :D A oprócz tego zrobiłam lepsze Odnośniki, teraz nie będziemy musieli się przejmować, jaki będzie kolor czcionki (bo z Kamieniem był problem, jak zmieniałam na białą). Fajnie, co? :) Teraz będzie dużo prościej. * P.S. Dałam Kadinnuiemu pochwałę za wykonywanie poleceń. Jakby co, to pierwsza pochwała na tej wiki (przecież sama sobie nie mogę dawać ;) ). Dg-Gratulacje:) Werax - Hej, Dawgra. Mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia: Może dasz te informacje ze strony głównej do Szablonu:Tabele Strony Głównej. Możemy zmienić "Ulubiony... na "...Tygodnia" ( no wiesz np: "Ulubiony Cytat na "Cytat Tygodnia")? Możesz się nad tym zastanowić. Odpowiedź prześlij pod moje Gadu-Gadu (moje Gadu-Gadu to 5370459). Kośka - Werax, takie to do mnie. Poza tym to nie ma się zmieniać co tydzień, tylko co dwa, albo i trzy. Poza tym to nie jest "propozycja nie do odrzucenia" tylko twój wymysł, jeden z tych, pozbawiających tę wiki oryginalności. Koniec tematu. Kośka - Dawgra, był problem z Ppiotrem. Nie wiem, jak, ale najwyraźniej tu też ma jakieś uprawnienia. Dawgra- Mam nadzieję że się nie skończy odebraniem nam sysopu.A jak tak to mam w Mortal Kombat dużo na koncie fatality. Kośka - Nie rozumiem drugiego zdania, ale w każdym razie zawsze można napisać do "sił jeszcze wyższych". Bionicel Zapraszam Cię do wymyślania nowych zaklęć Mocy Spoxo, lecz pamiętaj, że te głupie będę kasować! Kośka - Dawgra, teraz ważne. 29 wyjeżdżam na 10 dni. Poprosiłam Leskovikka, żeby kopiował mi historię zmian, ale proszę Ciebie, żebyś zajmował się wiki na bieżąco. Oczywiście szablony mogą poczekać, ale żebyś np. blokował spamerów i na bieżąco ostrzegał w dyskusjach (oficjalne ostrzeżenia w ostateczności). Najlepiej, żebyś w międzyczasie zrobił głosowanie na temat ulubionych, ale to pewnie pod koniec tego terminu. Chimoru Omega Pomocy nie wiem jak się go pomóżcie mi robi bardzo was proszę! Dawgra-O nie ja nie będę ci opowiadał bo zbankrutuję!(Tworzy postać w MKA i robi jej Fatality) Angielska Wiki znowu uderza Kośka - Dawgra, spójrz tu. Wkurzyłam się, że nie wiem. Bionicel Co jest nie tak? Kośka - Porównaj sobie: }} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: both; width: 25%; margin: 0.5em auto; text-align: center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em; float:right" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; background:#e3733d"|' ' 120px |} Dawgra-O nie!!!!Prawa Autorskie!(Wysyła Terminatora aby zniszczyć Admina) Kośka - Zajmiesz się tym? Ale nie pisaniem im, bo nic ich to nie obchodzi. Jeśli możesz, napisz do centralnej wikii (byłe nie do Przemka Ppiotra). Dawgra-No podasz link ,a ja to załatwię;) Kośka - Gdzieś tu. Dawgra-Możesz powiedzieć jak powiedzieć im:1.Coś na stronie czy 2.Do kogoś. Kośka - W sumie, to nie sprawdzałam, kto się tym zajmuje... Zamówienia ze strony Inne Grafika:Dawgra Animation.gif --Tahu mistika 2008 14:19, 26 wrz 2008 (UTC) Jak stworzyć maski Dawgra-Jak będę miał Silikon i żywicę dam tutorial jak wykonać maski.P.s.Mam bezbarwny silikon i żywicę epoksydową. Warox - to co napisałeś na dyskusji jednej z moich stron to nieprawda : 1) Nie mam 4-9 lat i 2) Nie oglądam "czesia" Dawgra-Zła wiadomość-Zły silikon i żywica.Dobra-z żywicy epoksydowej można zrobić modelarską! Bm kit Warox - czy moge zrobić dodatkową stronę dla Star Wars kit, bo jest icz bardzo dużo? Warox - czy moge zrobić szablon Warox - Dawgra czy możesz mi zrubić postać "Antroz" do IT. RPG Kośka - W czym to robisz? O_o Dawgra-Rpg maker 2003.Planuję by to było najlepiej Bionicle Rpg.